


Did You Miss Me?

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Vampires, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: The Styrian leaders' strategy meeting does not go as planned when Lenore decides she'd rather sit in Carmilla's lap than her own chair.
Relationships: Carmilla/Lenore (Castlevania), Morana/Striga (Castlevania)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonstoneMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneMama/gifts), [wastelandsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandsun/gifts), [Kaielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaielan/gifts).



> A bit of fluff for my lovely reviewers who crave more lesbian vampires.

Lenore was the last to join them for the strategy meeting.

"You're late," Carmilla said.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Lenore asked, her tone light and teasing as she approached Carmilla.

The others could only watch in horrified silence as Lenore boldly seated herself upon their queen's lap. Morana and Striga glanced at each other nervously, both wondering how poorly Carmilla would react to this transgression. At the very least, they expected her to snap at Lenore to go sit in her own chair. Maybe even push her away. Possibly a more violent punishment if she was feeling particularly cranky today. (Not to say they all lived in fear of Carmilla losing her temper, but... yikes.)

It turned out their fears were unfounded.

With an indulgent smile, Carmilla slid her arms around Lenore's waist.

As the smaller vampire settled herself more comfortably against her queen, Carmilla murmured into her ear, quietly enough that the others wouldn't be able to hear, "Don't be silly. It's only been a few minutes since we last saw each other."

Morana and Striga exchanged another glance with each other, this one carrying a question they did not dare to ask aloud: _When did those two get so close?_

"Well, let's get the meeting started," Carmilla said.

Lenore did not get up from her lap and Carmilla didn't seem to have a problem with that, so Morana and Striga began to discuss their battle plans as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. They tried not to stare too much at the cuddling couple, although that proved especially difficult when Lenore nestled closer to their queen and began to lightly kiss and nuzzle Carmilla's neck.

Carmilla let out a contented sigh, before she caught herself and snapped, "Stop! I can't concentrate when you're doing that."

Lenore pouted, but finally got up and moved to her own chair so that everyone could focus on the strategy meeting properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
